Harry Potter and The Dark Trio
by lordvitiris
Summary: Ootp. Maybe some HBP. Something snaps in the minds of Harry, Ron and Hermione after the DOM. Is it for the good or the bad. Not to good with summeries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own spells and character's. Ms. Jk. Rowling Harry Potter I don't. Just to let people know I did not quit writing to Freelance Hero. I had a problem trying to upload it and still am. I was working on Harry Potter and Grindlewald's Heir. But this story The Dark Trio wanted to come out so I'm writing that to see if all you guy's like it. I know it's a little fast paced on this chapter, I'll slow it down in the next.**

**The Dark Trio**

**Prologue:**

What everyone didn't know was that the golden trio are training out to be Dark Wizards and Witches. It's because of what happend in 5th yr. Something snapped in them, especially Harry because he saw Sirius die first hand. Once Ron and Hermione found out they were sad at first, and all the sudden they felt something snap in their minds. The snap or feeling they felt, knew it would help them out for the war.

As soon as they got out of the hospital wing, the trio began to train themselves in all types of magic including the Unforgivable's. The only safest place ever to be able to practice the type of magic they do. Harry had suggested the Chamber Of Secrets. The other two only hesitated a second before agreeing.

They also did a couple of rituals to help with stigma, strength, speed and increase a little bit of power to them. Harry's power increased quite a bit. Ron's and Hermione's increased quite a bit too. They had the strength and speed of a werewolf and a vampire. While also down in the Chamber Of Secrets, they did all the rituals at. Hermione made 3 special coins for them to use when there are emergence's or any attacks from Voldemort or his follower's.

Also they found 3 egg's that were black in color. Hermione knew exactly what they were. She told Ron and Harry what they were, and we're surprised that they were black Phoenix's. So they have the egg's in heating place's in the chamber to keep them warm until they hatch.

It was starting to near the end of term. The 3 had had made plans to get out of the house to get the tracking charms of their wands. Harry knew a place that would be able to take the tracking charms off their wands. So Harry would set the time to get out of the house when he touches his wand to the coin. So they started to get ready to head back to their common room and head to their own room to pack all their stuff up to get ready to leave the end of term feast.

As they entered the Great Hall there were a few people at the staff table, giving the trio a funny look. One was Snape of course. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. It's like something happened to the trio. They walked with a confidence that was not there before. Snape was watching them very closely, thought them as airogant as James Potter. And he was going to teach them a lesson. What he didn't know was, he was going to lose to them.

All the while Harry, Ron and Hermione felt the eye's of the teacher's on them, certain ones though. They we're inwardly smiling at them all. Let them think what they want to think. So they sat down at the table to enjoy the feast.

Half was through, dinner Dumbledore stood up to give them the announcements before going to bed. Dumbledore spoke: First of all, I would like to do the house points. Gryffendor with 524 and Slytherin with 401 and Ravenclaw with 390 and last but not least Hufflepuff with 330 points. Gryffendor wins the house cup. And to those who don't know, Voldemort ( Flinches, screams and fainting were heard at his name) is loose once again. There is a difference between what is right and what is wrong, and another saying you either choose the easy way or the hard way out. Enough of the sad talk, now let us sing the schools favorite song and then off to bed.

So they sang and went to bed, so they can get up early for the Hogwarts Express.

By the next morning everybody was getting ready for to leave and go home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna got into a carriage to bring them to Hogsmeade Station to the Hogwarts Express. When they arrived they got out of the carriage too head for the train to put there stuff in their compartment. Once all the students settled in, the train began to take off. As expected they have the usual visit from one Draco Malfoy.

So we have Potty who lost his mutt, poor thing that is. You could hear the sarcasim coming out of his voice. Well we also have Weasel, Weaselatte and the mudblood. What he didn't expect was to be put under one of the Unforgivable's. He screamed louder then he was put under it by his father and Voldemort put together. This was alot worst then there's. Finally they let the curse up, and Mlafoy lay there and twitched for a few moments. Ginny, Neville and Luna didn't even know what they had cusred him with, but they knew it had to hurt a lot the way he screamed.

When Harry spoke it sent chills down the other's spines except Hermion and Ron of course. "You will leave us a lone or there will be dire consequence's for bothering us again, do you hear me?" Malfoy could only nod his head for he was in pain and lots of it too. After he left with his goons, the other's asked what curse it was but didn't get answer on it and left it be for now. So a couple of hours later they started to pull into Kings Cross Station. They got all there stuff on trolley's and headed towards Ron's parent's. But they we're not expecting some of the Order there. The usual happened. Mrs. Weasley giving them all hugs and kiss's. Told all of them to head in the Muggle world.

When they all were through, they all headed towards the Dursley's. Mrs. Dursley flinched because the hair color Tonks wore. It was red and it reminded Petunia of her sister, and Dudley trying to hide behind his mother and father. Once they reached they Mr. Weasley introduced himself. The color on Vernon's face told Harry everything to know that he still remember's Mr. Weasley. Finally Moody spoke up.

"Dursley were here to make sure you treat Potter here right. And if you don't be having me come barging on you're very doorstep. Trust me there's one person here that is a werewolf, and you don't to get him mad over his cub would you?" That would be a messy matter to deal with. Harry looked at Remus and saw a steely glint there, it kinda frightened him a little. He then look at the Dursley's and saw how pale they got. It was quite funny to watch. "Vernon finally found his voice and said a loud so passer's by could hear."

"Are you threating me sir?" Why Dursley I am. And lifted his hat to show his magical eye, and Vernon took a step back sputtering. As I thought so Dursley. Will be having Potter here be writing us letter's every 3 day's to be sure he is well. Good day Dursley, and the group left them to get ready to go to Private Dr.

**So I will leave it here for now and continue on chapter1. I REPEAT I know I made it fast and sorry about that. I also promise that the next chapter's that come out are longer.**

**From Lord Vitiris**


End file.
